


No Kissing in the Classroom

by torigates



Category: Prison Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates





	No Kissing in the Classroom

"...and that's why," Michael paused mid-sentence in his detailed explanation as to why Mrs. Johnston, his fifth grade teacher, would no longer let Jenny Wilkinson and Brian Mancini sit next to each other in class, when he realized that his brother wasn't paying attention to him, and probably hadn't been for some time now.

"Linc?" He asked. When Michael didn't get a response he followed his brother's line of sight, and sighed. This was the third time Lincoln had done this in a week, and the twenty-third time since Veronica had moved in down the street. Michael didn't get it. Sure, Veronica was really nice, and she always smiled at Michael (unlike the other girls Lincoln usually hung around with), but Michael didn't understand why Lincoln had to keep staring at her, especially when Michael was trying to tell him Important Things.

“Linc?” He tried again.

“What? Oh, don't worry Mikey, I'm sure you'll still get an A.”

Michael gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. “Linc! You're not even listening,” he pouted.

True to Michael's word, Lincoln was once again, not listening. In fact, much to Michael's annoyance he was no longer even sitting beside him on the park bench where the two of them had been having their conversation (or rather where Michael had been talking, and Lincoln had been ignoring him). Instead, he was striding across the park in quick, long, calculated strides.

Michael watched in fascinated horror as Lincoln walked up to Veronica and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, and smiled in greeting, but before she had a chance to say anything to him, he pulled her tight against him and planted his lips against hers.

Veronica appeared to be too stunned to do anything for a moment before she relaxed, and grabbed him back with equal passion.

Needless to say, Michael was completely grossed out.

After two minutes and seventeen seconds (Michael counted), the couple separated, and blushed deep matching shades of red. They talked quietly for another fifty-seven seconds, before Lincoln rejoined his brother looking extremely satisfied and proud of himself.

He flashed his brother a huge grin before saying, “I'm sorry, Mikey, what were we talking about?”

Michael groaned. “I knew you weren't listening, Linc!” He exclaimed. “ _That's_ why Jenny and Brian aren't allowed to sit beside each other anymore!”

Michael burst out laughing at the confused look on his brother's face. That would teach him to ignore the Important Things Michael had to say.

Lincoln continued to look at his brother as if he had no idea what language he was speaking, but Michael just rolled his eyes and pulled out his science homework. They still had a couple hours before they had to be home for dinner, and he knew Linc wouldn't hear a word he had to say now.  



End file.
